Warm Crimson Running Cold
by lazerbear7
Summary: Neo has some time to kill, and decides to use it for herself. Unfortunately for some, she has a rather unique way of passing the time.


Neo sat on the stoop of the small independent business, eyes fixed on the door to the nightclub across the street. The street lamps were lit, brightly illuminating the street and the sidewalks, but she sat away from the light. She didn't want to be spotted too early.

She tapped her foot quietly to a beat in her head that only she could hear, her mind incessantly reminding her of a need that she had to fulfil. It was as basic as the need to eat, and no less important to slake. She craved the certain ecstasy that only sating this need could provide. She couldn't do it alone however, there needed to be another. That was the only way that it would be real, and she would be satisfied.

The music pounding from the club that made the street shake and windows all over the city rattle finally started to give in to the silence that she much preferred as the extensive sound system was shut off, one speaker at a time. Neo pushed herself up from her seat on the step and leaned on her parasol, waiting. Slowly but surely, the black suited men started streaming out of the doors, talking and chatting among themselves as they made their way slowly back to their homes. As they walked, Neo looked them over with a critical eye. She needed one who would last long enough to really let her have some fun. All of them looked like they would only last a few seconds. She needed someone that she could at least toy with.

That was when her eyes fell on the man that she knew to be the owner of the club, Junior. He was taller than the goons he kept in his hire, and far stronger looking as well. On his back he carried a long cylindrical looking thing, likely a weapon. A smile drew its way across her face almost involuntarily as she considered what fun she might have with him. He was bad tempered, but it was better when they were passionate.

He bid farewell to the men walking away before removing a ring of keys from his belt and locking the door to the club behind him. Neo kept her place, careful not to move an inch. He turned and started to walk away. Still, Neo didn't move. She would wait as patiently, as long as she got what she wanted.

Junior started to get a considerable distance, and when Neo was confident that he wouldn't turn around, she moved from the steps, following him. She knew his route. His home was a small apartment several blocks from the club, and he would pass through several alleyways on his way there. He always took the same path. It would be in one of those alleyways that she would make her advance, and it would be in one of those dark alleyways that she would satisfy her needs.

She walked silently, careful to ensure that her shoes made no clicks on the ground, and that her clothes made no noise as she slinked her way towards Junior, slowly gaining ground on the large man. As she grew closer, the obvious and dramatic differences between the two individuals became even more obvious than they had been. He was tall, especially in comparison to Neo's incredibly slight frame. Others might have been bitter about being so small, but she wasn't. She had learned well that her small physical standing had benefits all its own that many overlooked. It didn't hurt that she was fairly attractive as well, at least as she had been told by some.

Junior was highly muscled man, boasting a level of fitness that most men could ever dream of. She smiled just a little wider to herself as she imagined what those muscles looked like when exposed to the air, freed from the thin coverings that protected them. She felt her legs start to move just a little faster, and her body become slightly more sensitive just thinking about it.

She started thinking about what she wanted to do with him, and how she would do it. She wanted to be on top; that was a necessity. It wouldn't be fun any other way. She had to have the control that afforded. She wanted it to last forever, but she didn't have that kind of time or energy. Roman needed her to provide security during a heist, and she couldn't miss it. In spite of that she still had a few hours until then, and she intended to make use of every minute.

They entered the first of the alleyways, and there was immediate change in the air. Sound now reverberated off of the much closer walls, and she had to make extra sure that each step was as silent as possible. She wanted to surprise him, she loved surprising those she got close to. Everything was better if they were acting on their first reactions. Things tended to get much more risky that was, and that was how she liked it.

They exited the alleyway, not quite close enough that they might be thought together, but close enough for her to start getting exited. Her heart started to pound, and she felt a craving deep within herself for something very particular. As she grew ever closer at a snail's pace, she started to make out more and more about the man she had chosen. She could see every individual hair on his head, and she could make out his scent. He smelled unpleasant, like bitter tobacco smoke and the sharp antiseptic of heavy alcohol. In spite of the generally unattractive nature of these aromas, she felt something awaken in one of the back corners of her mind. Something that urged her forward at the man. She restrained herself, though. The next alleyway would be where it happened. She couldn't control herself for much longer after that.

Every step that she took was increasingly surreal. Questions echoed through her mind, just as they always did before she did something like this. Was she really going to do this? Shouldn't she get to know his first? What would anyone think if they found out?

These questions were promptly ignored as she answered herself by turning her attention briefly to the swiftly growing ache brought on by the feeling that was making its way steadily through her entire body, sharpening every nerve in her body so that it felt like she was being pricked with millions of needles. Her breath started to get heavy, almost seeming to fog in the crisp night air. She was careful to keep it from being audible, though.

After what seemed like an incredibly long time, Junior finally started to cross the road on his way to the second alley. She followed eagerly, even braking the even pace that she had been keeping thus far slightly so that she was within arm's reach of the man. She felt a strong urge to simply reach out and make him hers, but she withheld. Only a few more seconds.

Junior entered into the alleyway, and Neo was practically walking on his heels at this point. As soon as he was far enough into the alley to be out of view from most of the street, Neo sprang into action. She lowered herself close to the ground. Then, with a good amount of effort, she leapt into the air, arcing over Junior's head, their eyes meeting for a brief moment at Neo flipped in the air, totally upside down for a second before she fell back to the earth, facing away from him.

His voice, gruff and deep, shouted out "What the-" before Neo spun quickly on her heels, grabbed his red tie, pulled him down to a stooped posture, and pressed her lips against his while taking ahold of the back of his head with her gloved hands in an aggressive kiss. His muffled protests quickly faded as the two stood still, Neo keeping them locked firmly together. After several seconds Neo let go of him and took a step back, feeling her cheeks blaze hot, her smile widening even more.

A confused look came across Junior's face, and he gave Neo a raised eyebrow. "Who…what the hell are you trying to pull, lady?" She tilted her head to the side, smiling again and not responding. He shook his head and tried to push past her, saying "Look, if that was some kind of sample, I'm not buying." He put a hand on her shoulder, making to shove her out of the way, but she had no intention of letting him go.

She grabbed his wrist in a small gloved hand and twisted her body, pulling the man off his feet and sending him over her back before he slammed face first onto the asphalt with a low pitched yelp of pain.

Neo felt her body tingle all over at the sight of the man lying on the ground, briefly motionless as he tried to cope with what had just happened. She could see his eyes from where she was standing, and she could clearly see the moment that they changed from confused to enraged. Seeing this only made her more excited.

He started working his limbs around in an attempt to get back to his feet, and Neo didn't interrupt. It was so much better when they fought. Junior pushed himself back to his feet, and his hands went immediately to the weapon on his back. He growled angrily as he turned, wielding it like a giant club "Oh, you're going to be sorry for that." Neo blinked at him again, feeling her right eye turn the same light pink as her hair. That always happened when she got excited.

Junior seemed to take this as a jest, and charged forward, great club resting on his shoulder until the final moment that he would bring it crushing down. Neo remained stock-still, waiting for just the right moment. As it came, the man brought the huge metal bludgeon arcing down towards her so fast that it was practically a blur. Something ticked inside of her, and she stepped to the side with a nimbleness that was nearly inhuman. The club crashed into the ground, sending shards of concrete and asphalt flying through the air.

Neo felt a slight release at this, as if some of the tension in her body had simply been subtracted, and pleasure left in its wake. It wasn't enough to satisfy her, but it was a good first step. Junior looked up at her, frustrated that she had been able to dodge his strike, and turned to the side, dragging the club along with him in hopes of sweeping her legs out from under her. She saw this coming, and arced her back down and back as far as she could, reaching out with her hands towards the ground . When her gloved palms touched the ground she braced her arms and kicked her feet into the air, flipping herself back and out of the way. The club went rushing past, enough speed that it would have surely toppled her if it had hit. She felt another pulsing rush of pleasure as her shoes clicked against the ground again, edging her closer to her goal.

Her cheeks were flushed now, and her body was starting to change. Instead of growing gradually more and more satisfied, she only became more ravenous, craving the pleasure above even air itself. She struggled to keep her chest from heaving as she looked at Junior, the thirst clear on her face. He gave her another confused look, saying "What the hell is wrong with you, lady?"

Her only reply was to run a hand over the side of her face, the skin prickling and tingling under the silken glove that covered her fingers. Junior shook his head, bemused, and said "Look, I don't want to hurt you, so just let me keep walking, and we can forget-" He was cut off as Neo's hand fell away from her face, and at the same time the other one rocketed forwards as she made one agile leap towards the man, ending up in a perfect lunge that brought the tip of her parasol thudding against his forehead hard enough to knock him sprawling on his back. Neo felt yet another rush of pleasure run through her veins, but the hole into which it fell only deepened, yawning for more.

The man was struggling to get up again, but Neo was ready to move on to the next step of her little pleasure-quest. She took a few running steps towards him and, when she was close enough, stood looming over him, one foot on either side of his body. He made to grab at one of her legs, but she had been anticipating that. She brought the point of her parasol down directly onto his knuckles. His aura stopped any real damage, but the pain he felt was obvious. Another wave of ecstasy came over her body as he clutched one hand in another, looking up at her fearfully. As the wave started to disappear again, she brought her parasol up over her head. She was ready for the feeling to be continuous.

Junior's eyes darted quickly from her manically smiling face to the parasol and back again before he put his hands up in surrender and cried out "Please, I'll pay whatever you want, tell you whatever you want to know, just don't do this!"

His pleas only primed her more. Her smile became even wider, and she brought her arm crashing down. The solid parasol was surprisingly hard, and made an excellent replacement for something like a lead pipe. Junior brought his arms up to defend his head, but this didn't help him. The first strike was only one of many to come. It thudded against the bone of his arm, and Neo brought the parasol up again before bringing it down again in smooth, whole-body movements.

Her mouth was stretched almost as far as her muscles would allow, her bright white teeth showing well, if there was anybody to see them. Junior was too busy trying to mitigate the damage that the merciless beating would cause. His eyes were just barely open, casting around for his weapon. Unfortunately for him, the red cylinder was far out of reach, behind Neo. There was no way he could possibly reach it.

Neo felt the gaping pit inside of her starting to fill, but knew that this wouldn't be nearly enough to fill it. Nevertheless, she continued beating Junior. Strike after strike, thud after thud, and crack after crack. His arms started to jut out at odd angles, and he was starting to choke on teeth knocked out by several of the strikes that made their way through his guard. Gouts of blood were spraying from his lips as he desperately tried to clear his airway of obstructions.

She continued doing this for minutes. Others might have decided that they had had their fun and leave the broken man in the alley, but she still had plenty to gain. She still wasn't satisfied. Junior's pleas eventually degraded into incoherent babbling, than to pained gurgles, than finally to simple gasps for breath.

Neo could see that her fun was almost at an end, whether she wanted it to be or not. She lamented the fact that Junior hadn't been as strong as she thought he would be. Stepping back from her work, she looked down at herself. Her hands were shaking, although she could hardly feel them. All that she could feel that the joy that had been slowly building inside of her. But it felt like a dam about to burst, and she wanted it to flow.

She blinked at Junior again, and felt her eye change again to white. Her intentions changed, and she stepped back to Junior, licking her lips hungrily. The broken man would not be useful now for anything, even if she were to simply walk away. It would be a mercy to kill him.

She put her feet on either side of his body again, and straddled him, sliding down so that she was riding his belly. He lifted his head up slightly to try and see what his assailant was doing. Neo sat still, enjoying the warmth of the blood starting to soak through her clothes for a moment before drawing her parasol one last time, sliding the handle out and revealing the long, silvery blade. Its point was as sharp as a needle, and its shaft as strong as steel. She could hardly hold the thing still, so disorienting and distracting was the warmth not only of the blood, but of the fire in her blood that set her every nerve to the edge of how much pleasure they could handle.

Junior started to squirm beneath her as he realized what was coming. He was weak now though, and didn't have the slightest hope of escape.

Neo set the point of the lethal blade against his belly, savoring every feeling that she could. The blood, his appearance, the blade in her hand, everything. Slowly, she started to push the blade down into Junior. He struggled at first, fighting weakly to throw her off, but quickly ceased his efforts. The blade started to enter his heart, and Neo nearly gasped as the dam broke.

Every muscle in her body seemed to contract at once, and a torrent of pleasure flooded her mind, washing every other thought away without resistance. The feeling was not the only thing she focused on, it was the only thing she could possibly feel, so intense was the sensation. Her eyes closed that she could keep from being totally overwhelmed. Her legs tightened around Junior's sides, and she felt several of his ribs crack and break from the pressure. The vibrations only sent her spiraling into more conniptions of ecstasy. Her body shook like a leaf in the wind as Junior bled his last out onto the asphalt.

Junior's eyes rolled back in his head, and one final weak gurgling of blood dripped out the side of his mouth as his life came to an end. Neo stood shakily from her work, sliding her blade back into her parasol and using it as support to keep her now weak legs from giving out under her. After a few stumbling steps, her senses started to return to her, and she resumed a slightly normal pace.

She still had to report to Roman shortly, but at least she had had fun while she could. She looked down at herself again, particularly taking notice of the blood-soaked clothing. As much as she would have loved to continue wearing it, it would be better if she got changed. She started to walk back to the place she called home, resolving to do this more often. A deep feeling of contentment resided in her chest now. She smiled softly to herself, thinking who she would have fun with next. Perhaps Roman would be willing to join her?

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Author's note:<p>

There you have it; I guess its the sexual frustrations of... I don't know, I got bored.

Leave a review and tell me what you thought!


End file.
